1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switch assembly for activating an electronic apparatus, and to an electronic apparatus including the switch assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a switch assembly for activating an electronic apparatus, and to an electronic apparatus including the switch assembly, in which the clearances formed between different parts of the switch assembly are eliminated so that malfunctions can be prevented.
2. Related Art
Generally, in electronic apparatuses such as monitors, televisions and the like, switches are installed so as to control various functions such as volume, picture quality and the like. These switches are exposed to the outside, and if these switches are manipulated, the manipulation is transmitted to internal switches, such as a tack switch and the like.
However, in such electronic apparatuses, a problem arises in that components, such as a push button, a tack switch, and a transmitting member interconnecting the bush button and the tack switch have machining tolerance as well as assembly tolerances. As a result, pressing of the push button does not produce an immediate response; that is, there is a time delay between pressing of the push button and occurrence of the desired function.
The latter problem is complicated by other tolerances present in such electronic apparatuses. Such additional tolerances include those associated with an insertion hole formed in a circuit board for receiving a leg of the tack switch, as well as tolerances due to the inclination of the leg. Moreover, variation in the length of the transmitting member due to temperature and other actuation and coupling tolerances further exacerbate the aforementioned problem.
Therefore, there is a need for the development of an arrangement or mechanism which is capable of activating the switch, regardless of the aforementioned tolerance gaps.